


More filth, this time Effy and the Ass to Ass girl

by mynameislizzie2



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameislizzie2/pseuds/mynameislizzie2
Summary: Effy is a sexual predator. Karen McClair just happens to be available today.





	More filth, this time Effy and the Ass to Ass girl

Effy and Karen

She walked closer to the shed, the overgrown weeds lining the fence, the music getting louder. It was some pop thing, speedy tempo upbeat and a melody that seemed fairly uplifting. When she reached the door and opened it, the volume increased one hundred percent, and Effy Stonem slipped into the shed, shutting the door behind her.

Clearly it wasn't Freddie in there but his sister Karen. Effy stood in the doorway watching the girl sway and grind, some dance moves that seemed ridiculous (and probably were), but she couldn't help cock her head and watch as the semi-naked body moved in time with the music. Suddenly, she stumbled, and stopped, growling in frustration. "Bugger!" she exclaimed, moving towards the boom box by the wall and pressing a single button, making the music stop.

Effy watched her another moment, as she grabbed a towel and dabbed at her sweating skin. "Sweet." she said finally, making the girl jump.

"Christ, you scared me!" Karen said, as she held the towel close to her chest. "What do you want? Freddie isn't here."

"Obviously." Effy said as she stepped closer to her, prowling. She looked Karen up and down, and when she got close, reached for the towel and pulled it to the floor, her eyes raking over Karen's body in her lilac bra and knickers.

The other girl startled slightly, and then stood her ground. "What do you want, Effy?" She asked.

"Well, I did come here to see your brother, but... Maybe he doesn't need to be here at all." Effy said, still running her eyes over the other girl's almost naked body. She noticed the sweat rolling down from her neck between her full tits, the droplet snaking its way into the bra that held them. She reached out and followed the trail with her fingers, as Karen stood there, shocked.

"What the fuck?" Karen said, batting her hand away. "I'm not gay, you know...maybe you should try... whatsherface's sister?"

Effy again cocked her head and smirked. "If I know Emily, she's got her head between Naomi's thighs already. Besides...been there, done that. They're *both* really good in bed, I might add..."

Karen narrowed her eyes. "I never understood what Freddie sees in you. You're fucking weird." She said. "Seeing as he's not here, you should...you know...maybe fuck off and come back later."

Effy smiled. "Not weird, Karen...just...flexible." She said. "Besides, I can't help it..." She lifted her hand towards Karen and cupped one of her tits, giving it a good squeeze. "You're very sexy in your underwear." she said, her voice low.

Karen swallowed as she felt the acute sensation of Effy's hand on her. She had to admit that while she thought Effy was odd, she *was* attractive, and there was something about her. Something alluring. Especially when she was this close to her, all seductive blue eyes and smoky make up. The way the girl made her tremble so quickly, like she was somehow caught up in a web, made her shiver completely unlike any boy could. Indeed, the last person she'd fucked was Cook, and while he was a good shag, it was no mess, no fuss... Just his hard, deep, thrusting cock inside her eventually making her come. 

"Jesus." she muttered, looking down at Effy's squeezing hand.

"I know you're curious, Karen..." The brunette said, softly. She grazed her thumb over a nipple, and Karen inhaled sharply as the movement caused it to harden. The half naked girl bit her lip, and looked at her unsurely. Effy tilted her head and smiled, reaching up the strap that lay flat against her skin and slid her finger beneath it slowly, slipping it off her shoulder, then reaching to the other and doing the same. "Maybe if I..." She reached to the hem of her own singlet and lifted it over her head, exposing her braless breasts to Karen, whose eyes widened at the sight of the small, but perfect tits, tipped with hard, brown nipples. "What about now?" she smirked.

Karen stood with her jaw open, feeling an uncomfortably damp sensation in her knickers, and it wasn't from sweating. "Uhm..." Effy leaned closer and kissed her, the other girl moaning in surprise as her lips were claimed. Effy tasted of smoke, woman, and a tiny hint of vodka, and she let herself be drawn closer to her, feeling slim arms wrap around her body. The kiss was slow, seductive and it sent another shiver through Karen, one that had Effy tightening her arms around her body as she felt it. Her hand reached Effy's hip and gripped it gently, and before she knew it, Effy had moved the both of them to the battered old sofa that lay in the corner...the one that Effy had knelt before many times with Freddies cock in her mouth, and Karen found herself sickly slumped into it. "Shit..." She muttered, partly out of breath from the kiss and feeling her heart racing. "Effy...?"

Effy knelt in front of the girl and placed her hand on her knees, the dark eyes entrancing her. "Only one way to satisfy your curiosity...don't you think?" she said, her fingertips slowly slipping up Karen's outer thighs. She reached the waistband and hooked her fingers into it. "Haven't you ever wondered what a girl's tongue feels like down there? You know, when someone like...Cook, perhaps...is licking you?" she smirked knowingly. (Cook was pretty good at oral actually, but not a patch on, say Emily...or Effy herself).

"He never did that very long before he...Oh God..." Karen murmured, as with one motion Effy pulled her knickers down her legs , her hips automatically lifting to allow the brunette to do so. "You're ...really going to...?" Karen gasped as Effy began to slowly kiss up her thighs, spreading them open and exposing the bare pussy to her view. She noted the simple, small, red love heart tattoo that graced her hip, and leaned up to kiss it , as Karen whimpered beneath her, feeling herself get wetter. "Oh fucking hell..."

Effy traced the tattoo with her tongue. "Gorgeous." She murmured, kissing it again. She reached up and ran the rip of one finger against the glistening folds. "...and this is, too." She slipped her finger in between them, and smirked when she felt the slickness that met her fingertip. "Someone's excited..."

"Uhm...fuck..." Karen gasped, her flat stomach rising and falling quickly. 

"Take off your bra." Effy ordered , looking up at her. Karen stared back, uncertainty still evident in her expression. "Take...off...your...bra." she repeated, probing against her clit gently with each word. Karen leaned up and reached back, unclipping her bra and blushing as she pulled it away from her chest, allowing Effy to see her tits as they were exposed to her view. Effy's lips curved into a smile, as she continued to probe at Karen's clit. "Haven't you ever wondered what it's like... you know, to have someone properly appreciate your body...not just paw at you as a means to getting their dick inside you?"

"Yeah..." Karen admitted. In the privacy of her own bedroom, she'd masturbated often enough to secret thoughts of a girls hands...fingers...lips.

"I know Cook gets the job done...but...it's all about him." Effy said, pushing a thumb against her clit and stroking it slowly, Karen's hand gripping at the back of the sofa as her breathing quickened. "That crayola dick of his...hard...thrusting into you..." She said, her voice low. "Haven't you ever wondered what it's like to have someone fuck you to make *you* come, and not just use you as a warm, wet receptacle?" Karen bit her bottom lip. "Don't you want to come, and not just have someone beg you to grab their balls?" Effy murmured. "I'm willing to do that, Karen... I'm willing to finger you...lick you...suck you...until you scream and come all over my lips...to make you feel good..."

Karen whimpered as Effy began to kiss from her knee up her inner thigh, spreading them open, roughly pulling her hips toward her. Without waiting another moment, she leaned forward and took a long lick, from her entrance right up to her clit, circling and nudging it with the tip. "Oh Jesus..." Karen murmured, exhaling a heavy breath. Effy continued to flick her tongue around her clit, and Karen groaned as she finally began to flick directly against it, in long, slow strokes. She bit her bottom lip as the sensation of being properly licked ran through her, and couldn't help but agree that it was different to feeling a man do the same. She reached her hand to Effy's hair and threaded her fingers through it, moaning softly as the brunette licked her. "Yeah...God, that's GOOD!..." she panted. Effy licked her more insistently, and her hips began to rock towards the insistent tongue, as her hands gripped tighter around them.

The girl beneath her moaned as Effy slipped one, then two fingers inside her, slowly thrusting as they were clenched around, and Karen's hips moved faster. Effy reached up and began to palm at one of her tits, pinching and rubbing at the nipple as Karen's back arched towards her. "Fuck...yeah..." she groaned, clenching harder on Effy's fingers as the brunette licked faster, thrusting her fingers deeper. The brunette between her legs curved three fingers upwards, searching for that spot inside Karen that she knew would turn her into a quivering mess. The urgent tone of the next cry that left Karen's lips, along with the tensing of her body told Effy she had found that exact spot, and she pulsed her fingers hard against it. "OH...fucking HELL..." Karen gasped.

Effy murmured around her clit then sucked it between her lips, the other girls breathing becoming laboured as Effy worked her higher. The brunette knew her stimulation of her sweet spot was far more subtle than any pistoning cock, and she felt Karen's walls clench tightly around her fingers as her hips rocked faster toward her. "Fuck...yes...gonna come..." Karen panted heavily, and Effy sped up the motion of her tongue against her clit and the thrust of her fingers. Karen's fingers gripped her hair tighter, so that it hurt, but Effy knew her orgasm would be worth it. The body beneath her writhed and squirmed as she thrust and licked, the McClair girls panting moans becoming louder, until finally with a loud squeal and stiffening of her body, Karen exploded around Effy's fingers, shuddering hard, and then trembling as her walls clenched as she rode out her pleasure.

Effy kissed along Karen's thighs, still flexing her fingers inside the gripping warmth surrounding them. Once she stilled them, she kept them lodged deep inside, and looked up at Freddie's wide eyed older sister. "See? Now wasn't that better than a boy who only cares about their cock?"

Karen hesitated, then bit her lip...and nodded.


End file.
